


doing it wrong

by thoughtsofyou



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Tessa Virtue & Scott Moir - Fandom, tessa virtue/scott moir - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Baby, Baby Boy, Co parents, F/M, Firefighter Scott, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, author tessa, hockey coach scott, hockey dad, post-Sochi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsofyou/pseuds/thoughtsofyou
Summary: Years ago pursuing one another was dangerous; it put their partnership in a fragile state as they test the waters of something new. Now they are just simple folks: Tessa, a novelist, and Scott, a firefighter.The two have struggled carrying on and finding love with another person. Now they are given another opportunity to make it work, and it may have really been destiny this time.(COMPLETED!)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, I’m sorry if it’s horrible! Some things may not be super accurate and true to life but I tried!! This is post-Sochi and Pyeongchang never happened. I have a huge thing for virtuemoir kid!fics. I’m so sorry for any errors or run-on sentences. I’m just doing this for fun.

"...and the success and medals excite her an invocable amount, but the lingering touch of her partner sets her on fire. His presence pushes her to her boundaries, because she knows that, when her body is at its breaking point, and tears are about to flood down her face from the pressure and the hurt she was feeling, he was always there..." Addy reads to a surprisingly curious and observant Romeo. She opens her mouth to begin reading again, but Scott stops her.

From his comfortable position with his arms behind his head and his ankle crossed over the other in a leather reclining sofa, Scott walks over to where his son and niece were seated. He eyes the book in her hands with such intensity that Addy hands the book over. He flips it over and it might have been a reach at first listen — he wasn't even supposed to be listening, he and Romeo were both apparently ignoring the Leafs game on the television the latter begged to stay past his bed time to watch. He needed a few more paragraphs to be certain, but from the evident details no other person would know. There was a sole person in the world who has a skating partner with a deathly fear of mascots, a man who she had spent over fifteen years in pairs skating with, and a friend who consoles her and drove her home after her second surgery.

The one and only Tessa Virtue. The name printed just underneath the title, Ice Queen told Scott all he needs to know.

It's been years since he laid eyes on her, but it's only been days since he last heard her name. His mom, bless her heart, runs her mouth with stories of the beautiful Tessa Virtue (or at least the ones she can remember) until it, and he quotes, feels dry and coarse. His brother is no different. Danny cannot abide the fact that the pair are not on speaking terms, especially because of the bet he has with his wife that the duo will be married by the time they are forty, with two kids: a boy and and a girl with overly dramatic names (but with reason, though), and a large breed dog (probably a golden retriever, with an odd human name) running around their five hectare acreage ten minutes outside the city. His wife, Hailey, is a little more realistic with her approach to Tessa and Scott's future: still complex and very much uncertain. When entering a room already vacated by the pair, make sure to bring a sharp knife to cut the sexual tension. So far Hailey is winning.

God does he miss her. The mutual pining never did come to an end. Instead, she moved thousands of miles away simply to avoid him (or that's what he thought). Sometimes he would receive updates from their mutual friends, or her mother, Kate would come over for some tea with his mom and he'll just happen to pass by the living room every few minutes. Months after their fight, a friend tells him that she's living in Montreal again, in her old apartment. A year passes and for some unorthodox reason, Kate tells his mother that she is living in the snowy capital of Alberta: Edmonton. Another year passes and she's in New York, modelling and entertaining business deals, or so that's what he heard. From what he knows she still lives in the Big Apple.

What happened between the two of them seemed necessary at the time, for Tessa to reconcile with autonomy, something she says she hasn't had ever, in her life at the time of the argument. To Scott, it felt like she was kicking him out, simply because of her deep desire of independence. She tried to reunite with him, three months later, but his big mouth and bad temper got the best of him. She hasn't tried to make contact since, except for the yearly Christmas card, which, really, wasn't even addressed to him, it was for his parents. But he was now the one receiving them.  

He smiles at Addy as he places the book in her lap. "Do you like it? I know the person who wrote it."

"Really?" Addy's eyes light up and her eyes travel to meet Romeo's, whose expression had gone from excited to sleepy in less than two minutes. Addy laughs, then pats him on the back.

"Yes, but now it's time for bed," Scott gives her an apologetic face as he reaches for her book and puts it on the coffee table beside his recliner.

After Danny arrived to pick Addy up, Scott leads Romeo to the stairs. Dad behind son, in case of a trip or fall. He guides him with his arms, careful not to touch him because he's a "big boy now, and can do lots of things by himself." As they step into Romeo's room, the darkness creeps up on the five year old and he rushes into his sheets. His son gawkes at him and Scott nods knowingly.

"What kind of story do you wanna hear tonight?" Scott asks as he sits on the edge of Romeo's bed, and gently caresses  his son's chestnut brown hair. Romeo prefers real stories over the ones in fairy tales. The shelves of books in his room continue to collect dust, except for the one time a year Scott has the time to put new books he receives as gifts up there and the pity for the unused books urges him to clean it.

"One about the girl in Addy's book. You said you knew her." Romeo claps, then hides his body up until his neck underneath the transformer themed duvet. Scott is taken aback by the request, his brain scrolling through hundreds of memories in an effort to think of one that would appeal to the kid's imagination.

"There was a skating camp every summer, held by grandma, and Dad was the only boy there. There were lots and lots of girls Dad's age so he had to be really funny in order to impress them, right?" Scott asks, and his son nods. He knows that Romeo does it too— making a fool of himself to make that one girl laugh. He's seen him do it before with the girl next door.

"Dad was only nine, but he already had one skating partner leave him. He danced with many girls that day and a lot of them got mad when he forgot the steps. But there was this one girl: the Ice Queen, if that's what you call her. She was two years younger than Dad, but already better than most of the girls older than her. They danced together and he missed some steps but she recovered quickly and didn't get mad at him after." Scott smiles as he recalls the story from memory. Romeo watches him and wonders how simply meeting someone could make him smile like that.

Romeo urges him to keep going, "Then what?"

"They danced together for a long time. They won medals and they became very successful." Scott concludes as he sees his son fighting his heavy eyelids. He stands up and makes his way towards the door. He looks back and sees Romeo with a curious expression.

"Is she special to you, Dad?"

"Yes she is," Scott remarks as he turns the nightlight on and steps out of the room, leaving the door open a crack.

The next morning at the rink, Scott and Romeo suit up for hockey practice— or, at least, attempt to. If only Romeo had less stories to tell about his dream revolving around meeting the Ice Queen and put more effort into getting ready. His teammates listen in awe and distract themselves from getting ready as well. Scott sees some parents growing irritated, and taps Romeo's shoulder, pleading that he stop for now.

It was nine in the morning and the whole team showed up. Scott knew that having practices scheduled at a later time in the morning would definitely fit into everyone's hectic schedules. He observes as the assistant coaches gather pucks and nets and orange cones. He puts down a bucket and watches as all the kids throw their water bottles in it. He grins at everyone, "Beautiful day to play hockey."

Scott hops onto the ice and helps the four-year-olds clad in green Timbits jerseys step onto the slippery surface. Almost every kid in hockey gear took his hand, except for his son, of course. The one who thinks he's a big boy. He leads them all to centre ice only to be scolded and told to get out of the way because the ice will be split in half today. The can-skates also have a scheduled practice, and there are no more available spots this week for it to be moved. He wants to argue, then looks at all of the kids behind him. He decides it isn't worth it.

But his assistant coach, Kevin, has another idea. Kevin glides down to the opposing player's bench where a woman stood with her back facing the hockey team. He taps her shoulder and crosses his arms. She turns around, but Kevin's large figure blocks everyone's view. There was an exchange of words but ultimately Kevin walks away and the ice is still split in half by a border. He shrugs when Scott raises an eyebrow at him and begins to organize the scrimmage.

The kids play freeze tag for a bit while the coaches get in order. But Scott was preoccupied with the strange need to ogle at the new can-skate coach.

She steps on the ice gracefully, sporting a sweater and leggings. Over the years Scott's vision has taken a toll. It must be the abundance of spare time to play video games with his son. He can hardly see her face as she approaches him. She's approaching him. He takes a deep breath.

Tessa was aware of who he was the whole time. At first glance she was prepared to drop the whole fiasco of '15 behind them and wrap her arms around him. She skates over towards him and smiles. His hair was longer now, and it parted in the middle. But everything else was the same. Same face, same smile, same build. She likes it.

"Hey, Tessa," Scott greets her breathlessly. He holds out his hand, but she shakes her head and engulfs him into a hug. He buries his face in her hair as his hands familiarize themselves with her body again. She still smells like strawberries. He likes it.

He studies her face. She was almost thirty, yet she doesn't look a day over twenty. His gaze fall on her green orbs. Still gorgeous as always, and he still finds himself lost in them. For reasons of a new nature this time around, but he just could not pinpoint what it could be.

Reuniting with Tessa after almost five years was a reoccurring event in his dreams. Dreams that caused him to curse his own son for wailing in the middle of the night and interrupting such a skillfully crafted and manipulative fantasy. His mind began playing games with him— wicked, wicked games, because he misses her terribly. One dream replayed for a couple of nights, then simply poof; it disappeared. The long lasting affect it had on how he lived his day-to-day activities was mind-boggling. He would spot a penny on the sidewalk by the skating club and immediately pick it up, his mind suggesting that if he doesn't, he would never lay eyes on Tessa again. He would see a Lindt chocolate assortment on sale at Costco and he would buy it, his mind telling him that if he doesn't, Tessa would die before he could apologize. It was crazy.

"Dad!" Romeo yells across the rink and Tessa's eyes widen. Scott sadly smiles at her reaction and begins to skate towards his team. 

Only a few meters away, he looks back towards her and skates backwards. A sly grin dances upon the older skater's lips. "T, I want to see you again."

"We'll see about that," Tessa chuckles awkwardly as she spots her can-skate kids struggling to step onto the ice.

He has a kid, one that had to be four years old. Tessa knew for a fact that the Timbits were the lowest level in minor league hockey, but the boy might just be that good that he's younger than the desired age requirement. She sneaks a quick glance towards the father and son. Scott has his hockey glove resting on the boy's shoulder as he instructs the little kids on what to do.  She smiles and imagines what type of family he has now— at least two kids, of course, a boy and a girl, and a loving wife, possibly even a dog, but it really depends on the size of their backyard. Scott hates people who adopt large dogs, but do not have the room for them, or at least he used to. He spoke passionately about it.

Tessa reverts her attention back to her can-skate kids, and shows them how to make "bubbles" on the ice. She observes the little girls try their hardest as the boys race to see who gets to the boards first. She shakes her head, then cranes her neck to catch a glimpse of Scott and his kid. The boy was a forward, and he was pretty damn good. But he was Scott Moir's son, and she imagines the expectations must be set high for the little guy. He skates behind the goalie and sneaks the puck into the net, the goalie not realizing he was there. The hockey stick becomes a guitar as he strums it in the air and celebrates. She can hear Scott chuckle all the way from where she was standing. He gives his son a high five.

She selects one of her fastest kids to be the wolf for a classic game of What time is it, Mr. Wolf? Then she gazes at Scott's son again. His practice jersey had the last name Moir on the back, and he was number ninety-seven. A McDavid fan, she laughs. The two must love to poke fun at each other for that.

Scott spots her looking at Romeo and smiles. He wishes they knew each other. Deciding to adopt him was easy. He had a house with three empty bedrooms. He was in his late twenties with no girlfriend but he had a tender-loving mother reminding him it was his turn to give her grandchildren every time she got. He wanted a new path, one that doesn't compete with Tessa's. One more grounded and close to home. The one thing missing from that time of his life was Tessa. She would've been his godmother, if they had stayed in contact. He still considered it, but didn't want to surprise or burden her if she didn't the like the idea. But he knows that if they talked at that time, she would've been there every step of the way.

The reason Scott picked Romeo, though, was his green eyes. Ones that remind him every day of Tessa. Ones that remind him of all the memories he shared with Tessa.

An hour elapses and locker room number ten was full of sweaty, sticky bodies, and stinky hockey equipment. Scott puts the guards on his and Romeo's skates, and helps him collect his equipment as he sips on his water bottle. He discusses what the boys need to work on in their free time to be prepared for their game in two weeks. He doesn't expect them to do too well as they are in the bottom of minor league hockey's food chain, and the game is against initiation-level kids. He bids everyone goodbye and tells Romeo to grab his hockey bag. The boy drags it across the corridor.

As they enter the front foyer, Romeo appears to be searching for someone. Scott eyes him suspiciously until he sees the direction where he was looking. His son was on his tip-toes trying to see over the front desk. He pats him on the back, and bends down to talk to him. "Looking for Grandma?"

Romeo nods and smiles sadly. "When will she be back?"

His mom used to be at the rink everyday, and sometimes would watch Romeo practice. But due to unfortunate circumstances, she now stays at a home where she can be treated and assisted twenty-four seven.

"Soon." Scott says bluntly as he stands up. She does visit the rink, but Scott doesn't want Romeo to see her there. When his mom is at the rink, she sits in front of the VirtueMoir display and tries to remember how it all came to be. But in the end she just ends up crying. Now she can't even look at her grandson without bawling, because he was the apparent perfect mix of him and Tessa. She knows that those were his golden years and it pains her that she cannot remember.

They make their way to his car and he stuffs their bags in the trunk. He situates Romeo in his car seat then hops in the drivers. He drives to his parent's house, as Danny texted him that they were having a bonfire tonight because the caregiver will be dropping mom off. When they arrive, the street was full of cars.

"Bumblebee car!" Romeo exclaims as he points to a black and yellow Camaro. There were two cars parallel to each other on the street, one is Danny's and one is the Camaro. He bets Danny's van got there first. Scott narrows his eyes at it. The person has a nice car, but they did not know how to park.

He parks almost a block away. He's annoyed because after a day of goofing around with his cousins, Romeo will be a hassle to drag out the door and the added stress of having to carry a screaming child down the street is unimaginably tortuous. They leave the car and begin their walk toward his family home.

Scott knocks the door and is greeted by a familiar face. Tessa, for the second time today. She must have arrived not long before they did, because he believed their practices terminated at the same time. He smiles, then rests his arm on Romeo's shoulder. Tessa's eyes follow Scott's arm and spots Romeo.

"This is Romeo," Scott introduces his son and Romeo flashes her a toothless grin.

Tessa drops to her knees to meet his gaze, returning the grin. He was a tall, chubby, doe-eyed boy, in an Oiler's shirt. The sun's glare picks on them, and the light hits Romeo's face. This gives Tessa a chance to scrutinize his profile— freckles surround his nose and underneath his eyes, and hazel specks were evident in his green irises. Realization struck and her mouth falls agape. She quickly recovers and stands up.

"I'm Tessa. I see you're a McDavid fan, Romeo." Tessa introduces herself and extends her hand, which Romeo shakes as he nods his head vigorously.

"He loves the Oilers and their losing record for some reason," Scott rolls his eyes playfully as they enter the house, leaving their shoes at the door. Romeo sneers at his dad and punches his stomach. Romeo begins to run, and Scott is left shocked. His son ends up outside and stops running when he sees his cousins.

Tessa and Scott make their way to the kitchen and eye the others outdoors. Scott looks for a drink for them to share. He finds nothing but sugary juices and chocolate milk in the fridge. He opts for the water in the dispenser. He offers Tessa a cup with an apologetic smile. She sits at the centre table in one of the tall black stools that spin.

He carefully analyzes the situation. Here they were, just Tessa and Scott, not far off from the seven and nine year old learning how to touch the other gender without bursting into fits of laughter, or, on their bad days, minutes of awkward silence and tension. This time around, there is a relaxed atmosphere, because they have no gold medals to win and no mountains to tackle. There is no need for an emergency call to the therapist afterwards if the mood turns sideways because they were in no rush to fix anything. Judging from the benign state her face seems to rest, there is nothing expected from him at the moment. She wants to see his mom and exchange experiences and jokes with his family.  

"I know this isn't the place," Scott begins as he fiddles with his glass of water. He stands on the other side of the centre island, with his arms resting on the marble counter top. He looks down as he attempts to locate the right words to describe how he feels. "But I'm really sorry for what I said four years ago."

"Scott," Tessa hops out of the seat and stands beside him. She puts her hands on his waist. "It's been four years. I forgive you."

They both smile and share an embrace. They breathe in and out during the hug and Scott wants to pinch himself. For years he believed this would never happen again. But here Tessa was, standing in his parent's kitchen.

"Why are you here, T?"

"Your dad called and asked me to coach. I'm back in the area for a while anyway so I said yes." Tessa steps back and climbs onto her chair again.

They both share a longing glance. All the words their minds had collected and processed and kept over the past couple of years without speaking to one another spun in the sink and down the drain. It seems like they both want to take this opportunity to start fresh.

"Um, so," Tessa says as she leans in, "tell me about Romeo."

"I adopted him four years ago. He was just a little baby then," Scott laughs as he reminisces. "You two actually have a lot in common. He does an awful lot of squinting in the summer time, because it hurts his green eyes. Just like you used to say. He also does that annoying thing people with beautiful eyes do, saying that his eyes change colour in the sun. Just like you would comment when people complimented your eyes. He also loves chocolate."

Tessa's train of thought derails off its tracks. She swallows the large lump in her throat as her palms begin to perspire. She intertwines her fingers, which only reassure her that her hands had become clammy. Her teeth press against her bottom lip as she eyes Scott, who has his back towards her as he sips on his drink and absentmindedly watches the kids in the backyard. After all those painful nights of wondering and clutching her phone in her hands, tears flooding down her face and mascara stains on her white pillow, her best friend of almost twenty years (counting the years when they hadn't talked) was the one raising the green-eyes monster in her dreams the whole damn time.

August third, four years ago, a baby with no name rests angelically in an incubator, next to tens of other unusually small babies. On his wrist was a bracelet that read the hospital's name, his date of birth, and his number. She didn't name him, because if she did, she knew she would have never been able to let go. She signed the adoption papers hesitantly, her mind clouding with too many thoughts. Her mom knew, but she did not know whose it was. The social worker assures her that there is a long list of people wanting to adopt her baby. And she is permitted to choose who she believed the best option was. But she shook her head no, because if she had any knowledge of the person raising her child, she will try to find them.

She blinks hard. Four years ago. A baby boy. A ringing beats the sides of her brain, and threatens to puncture her eardrums.  The green-eyed monster that consumed her every thought and destroyed her Olympian body. The baby she gave up and believed she would never see again. Though she secretly hoped would search for her in the future when he was mature enough to understand the situation she was put in that elicited her giving him away. But not now. Four years old and still a undeniable twinkle in his light green eyes. She doesn't want to ruin anything. They will never have to know.

"Oh, what kind of chocolate?" Tessa asks as she smiles and tries to forget about her previous thoughts.

"What do you think?"

"He's got great taste and genes then." She winks and bites her lip.

They join the kids outside. Danny smiles warmly at the pair, dragging two lawn chairs together and motions for them to sit. Tessa and Scott chat about the last few years spent without the other. They talk about learning how to act without someone keeping them grounded. Scott laughs as he shares stories of havoc in which the fire station put him on call and Romeo's babysitter cancelled. Tessa shares a story of an after party gone wrong and she and a friend wake up at the airport in Mexico.

The friendly exchange causes Danny chuckle. The life Tessa was living was eerily similar to the one he believed was set out for Scott, and the homely and family-oriented foundation Scott had built for his future Tessa's. These two were a hit and miss. In their eyes he sees too many opportunities missed. In the way Tessa rests her head on his shoulder every time she throws he head back from laughing too hard he sees the endless yearning and love the pair traded for the past two decades. In the expression on Scott's face when he hears Tessa and Romeo bonding over Edmonton and the Oilers, he sees a new opportunity blossoming and he wonders if they will finally take the chance and risk it all. Wishful thinking or delusion, you decide. 

For years everyone believed the Sochi Olympics to be the change in the butterfly wing's flutter that caused all the walls to crack, crumple, then ultimately trap them in the ruins. If those walls could talk, what secrets they would tell. Instead of talking it through, Tessa leaves anticlimactically. And to this day no one had answers as to why and Scott prefers nobody introduce the topic. Both Tessa and Scott regret how the silver medal impacted their lives immensely. 

It's an hour before dinner time and Alma Moir was nowhere in sight. Scott receives a call saying  his mother was in one of her moods, and she should visit a different time. Upon hearing the news, Tessa stands up, says her goodbyes and makes her way toward the door. She says something about how she doesn't wan to overstay her welcome and smiles. Scott wants to stop her, but he lost his courage when he lost her. Danny rolls his eyes and mouths something along the lines of _don't be an idiot this time_. 

Scott sighs and half-jogs, half drags himself towards Tessa, who seems to be the owner of the Camaro that needed to brief the Driver's Handbook again. He licks his lips, and clears his throat as he stands parallel to her. He reaches for her hand with an apologetic smile. He stutters attempting to say sorry for his mother's no-show, but she understands, of course she did. Then he stutters trying to say how much he misses her. 

In the moonlight, her gorgeous green eyes glisten. They mirror Scott being a nervous wreck, hands clammy as they tightly hold onto Tessa's sleeves, and mouth closed with everything to say but no words to use. He can't help but laugh at himself once he catches a glimpse of his anxious state. Tessa smiles back. The wind howls, pulling the burnt orange leaves into a frenzy around them, as if pushing him to get on it. 

"How does lunch with me tomorrow sound?" 

"Like a date?" She asks, with a raised eyebrow. "I thought that wasn't allowed."

"Oh, come on, Tess," he says, punching her arm playfully. "You know a part of me has always been waiting for you."

"I think there was always something here, Scott," She motions between the two of them. "And maybe it was meant to be years ago, but we did it _wrong_."

He sucks in his cheeks. So it's a no. 

"Where do you want to have lunch tomorrow?" She asks with a smile. " _Just as friends though_."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization strikes more than one person as the oddly familiar face of a little boy finally dawns on their minds. Tessa and Scott catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know VM personally, the way they are portrayed in my story is simply how I see them. Please remember that they are real people :)
> 
> I know this story isn’t slow-burn like most others. I tried, but I just get so excited! Plus I don’t think I could write chapters on chapters of pure fluff and/or angst.

The afternoon with the Moir's brought back old memories and triggered unwanted thoughts. The atmosphere was so welcoming that it overwhelmed her— no one screamed at her as she had expected, and no one was mad that she left with no consideration in regards to the family that raised her as one of their own. But Joe and Alma weren't there. On the phone discussing the can-skate schedule, Joe was ecstatic. He couldn't comprehend that Tessa, Scott's Tessa, is back in town and willing to help an old man out. When Tessa asked the brothers about their parents, she was ignored, brushed off or walked away from. The tight-knit family her teenage self envied and constantly hung around because of their joyous nature was tearing apart at the seams.

Years ago she wished to one day be apart of their family. She dreamed of a day where they would simply be Tessa and Scott-- not world-renowned figure skaters, or Olympic medalists. They would live in the outskirts of Toronto, where they would raise their two kids away from the hustle and bustle of the city, but close enough that she could make business deals and Scott could be a firefighter. Every weekend they would visit the grandparents.

A tiny part of Tessa yearned for more than a fifteen year partnership. She could see her and Scott dancing another decade away, no problem at all. However she had desires to be fulfilled. After every performance, she wanted Scott's lips on hers, him only pulling back to tell her how much he loved her. She wanted to feed every single person's rumor about their relationship and make it known that: you were absolutely right. Deflecting every question about their special relationship, looking at Scott with warning eyes after his slip-ups, and avoiding cameras on every outing grew tiresome. If everyone knew, no one would ask. But they valued their privacy and both did not dare exploit it.

Now she is nearly thirty with her competitive days clearly behind her, following her boyfriend around the country like a puppet. Everyone knows about her and Andrew. The constant fight for the truth was draining and she ultimately gave in. Everyone with access to the Internet knew, but Scott, who asked her out last night. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement.

Tessa's been seeing Andrew for six months, and she's satisfied. He knows her faults and he knows she'll always be true to him. He waited a few years to make a move, and he was extremely surprised to learn that he was not ten feet deep in the friend-zone. She doesn't love him and he doesn't love her. The way he makes her toes curl, her hips jerk, and her back arch is something no love anyone could offer can contend with though.

And now there is a child in the picture. _Cross that out_ , there is no child in her picture, but there is a boy in Scott's. Tessa lays in bed lifelessly. Her life is unsuitable for a child. Surely the kid just looked like her. He probably wasn't even her's. And even if he was, there was nothing she could do. Scott is his father and he sure is a damn good one. She's just glad his aspirations to be a hockey dad came true.

Yet the next morning Tessa finds on the adoption agency she was assigned to years back. She asks about her baby and is denied the answers she needs.

"Miss Virtue, due to privacy concerns, and confidentiality rules, we are not permitted to share any information about your son." The lady on the other line says emotionlessly, as if she has gone over this before with multiple other estranged parents.

"Please put Harriet on the line. She knows me," Tessa replies breathlessly. She's desperate for answers before lunch with Scott today.

Although unfriendly initially, the lady on the line makes up for it by handing the phone to Harriet, who is mildly surprised to hear Tessa's helpless tone. She knew someday Tessa would look for her child, it was inevitable. So when Tessa asks who adopted her son, she is given a response pointing her in the right direction.

"A man. Single at the time the papers were signed. I know you wanted a happy family, but there was something about this man's interview."

If that wasn't enough confirmation for Tessa, there really was nothing else. She gulps.

—

The next day Scott stands on his parents' front porch, Romeo in tow. The door opens and he is greeted by his sleepy father with a smile. They exchange greetings as Romeo steps into the house with little to no farewell to his dad. Scott frowns.

"He's growing up fast, eh?" Joe laughs.

Scott nods with a crestfallen expression. "I wish time would stop."

"Do you know when the last time you said that was?" Joe asks as he pats his son on the back comfortingly. Scott leans on the door frame and raises his eyebrows expectantly. "You and Tessa, 2014. You came home with silver medals. We were so proud but we were worried that you guys were devastated. But you weren't. That night, you were pretty drunk, and your arm was hanging around her waist. You kissed her in front of everyone. I asked you about it in the morning. You said, _"I don't know what's going on, Dad, but I like it. I wish time would stop so that I could live like this forever."_ You were the happiest I've ever seen."

"That was a night to remember. It's really too bad I forgot it." Scott says with an apologetic expression, then begins to walk over to his car.

Joe cranes his neck to check on Romeo who is sitting on the couch eating chocolate. He shuts the door behind him then examines his grandson closely, as if his eyes had been deceiving him. If not for his hair's lighter brown hue, and his long nose, Joe would have bet this was Tessa's kid sitting on his living room couch. Sometimes he forgets he wasn't even related to Scott because damn does this kid look like him.

Romeo's green eyes flicker to his grandpa, feeling his gaze on him. He smiles as he licks the chocolate residue off his fingers. Joe gasps at the similitude. A parallel image of Tessa plays inside his head, of her a little older than his grandson's age, devouring a bar of chocolate mercilessly. Could it be? He shakes his head. It couldn't.

—

Last night Scott told Tessa that he has always had a torch for her. The lie was nowhere to be found. He reminisces on their high school days: eighteen year old Scott watched Tessa flirt with everyone and especially him, he listened to her slur and fumble with her words when she asked him to pick her up from a party, and he held her when she cried over her first real breakup. Then he skips a couple of years, to just before Sochi: he went on dates, she went on dates, but their minds were fixated on each other. But Scott, he let himself go once he realized her love was all-consuming and unparalleled. Scared for their partnership, Tessa took a step back. Too many steps back.

_Flashback_

_"When a good thing goes bad it's not the end of the world," Scott says as he runs his fingers through her raven locks. With her head resting on his lap, she looks up at him with expectant eyes. "T, someday this will all be over. We'll find other things, but I promise, I will still want you."_

_"Scott," Tessa starts as she sits up and avoids positioning her body toward him. She glares at their pictures on the side table beside the love seat. Her arms wrap around her legs as she clutches them to her chest. She slightly begins to rock back and forth. "I can't do this. You said what we were doing.. you said it's just whatever. Don't talk like you want forever with me because you don't."_

She blamed the whole thing on him. He was too forward and honest and she wasn't used to it. He laughed when she told him the reason she called the whole thing off. Maybe if he had given her a little less of himself, he would still have more of him intact. Maybe if he had taken the advice he used to give her about all the players and their games. He didn't know that she was a star and he would be lost frolicking from planet to planet simply to be in the right position to inhale her beauty.

Again: her love is all-consuming. Yet here he was, parked in front of the small diner they would have lunch at when he was first gifted his car. He remembers his friends, watching the pair with endless jealousy. He liked the stares, because it all translated to applause when they won the Olympics and everyone was trying to contact him again. And at the same time he hated the stares, because it translated to perverted ogling as Tessa grew older and they began objectifying her and degrading her as no more than a hole.

Inside Tessa sat at the table closest to the corner. Her face was bare and she was bundled up in a loose sweater and scarf. He walks over to her and they share a hug. It was a far cry from their routine hug prior to a performance where they would attempt to synchronize their breathing, but it was a start. And Scott needed a reminder that she was here and real, once again.

They catch up, talk about their whereabouts and what they have been doing without the other. Scott learns that Tessa continued pursuing a business degree and graduated, all the way at the University of Alberta. When he asks why, she shuts down and looks at the floor.

"Um, I guess I like the dry air and enjoy being minutes away from the largest mall with an indoor water park in North America?" Tessa jokes as she shuffles in her seat.

Scott doesn't buy it and asks again. "T, come on. Why?"

Tessa closes her eyes for a brief moment as she opens her mouth to speak. She inhales deeply as she searches for words. "I didn't like how things were here. I needed to leave things behind."

"Like what?" Scott truly doesn't mean to pry, but he trusts that knowing each other for almost twenty years is valid when it comes to her telling him secrets.

"I... Nothing, really. My boyfriend was training there with his partner. I thought it was a good idea," Tessa lies through her teeth. Andrew never trained in Edmonton, and they barely spoke in those years.

"Oh-" Scott bites his lip, then sighs. He should have known. "A boyfriend? How is he?"

"He's um-" Tessa stutters. "He's in Toronto at the moment, training. You know him, actually."

Tessa shakes her head and gives her self a slap on the cheek for the last comment.

"Oh?"

"Andrew Pojé?" Tessa smiles as she introduces the name. It rolls off her tongue quite nicely, and dare she say: she likes it.

"Oh, he's a nice guy. We should get together one time and he should meet Romeo." Scott bites back the remarks he wanted to make about the past where he watched him flirt with her and consistently degrade him as no more than Tessa's partner, or even just a guy who stands beside her.

"I know you don't like him-"

Scott interrupts. "As long as you're happy, T."

Back when Tessa and Scott were mere twenty-somethings, excited to explore the world and what it had to offer, Andrew was a consistent background noise. He made cameos almost every time Scott believed he and Tess were making progress in their relationship. In couple's therapy, his name would come up and trigger jealousy to run through Scott's veins. The way she spoke of him as so nurturing and kind caused him to clench his fists, something the therapist had to point out.

_"What is it about this Andrew, Scott?"_

And he really didn't know the answer. He was too young, too inexperienced with love, and he was too busy taking Tessa for granted to even notice he could not live without her. The thought of her in someone else's arms made him squirm in his seat yet he did not know why. How stupid of him.

The lunch goes by smoothly. She talks and he nods, then he talks and she smiles. How she was so eager to bond with his son sends chills through his spine. He dreams of moments like those soon to come, where Romeo’s skating around the pond in their backyard and she's teaching him how to twizzle. It almost seems unreal. Then again it hasn't happened yet, but they made plans.

He tells her of his insecurities when it comes to raising Romeo as a single dad. That he wasn't receiving the ample amount of motherly care that he needs, and that he was looking at everything without a woman's perspective.

"Scott, you spent so many years observing my little quirks and learning every little thing about me religiously. I think you have a fair amount of womanly knowledge." Tessa comforts him as she reaches over the table to squeeze his hand.

"Yet I still don't have a girlfriend," Scott says with a sad smile. "That's whack, eh?"

"Maybe the adopting a four year old alone is a turn off." Tessa suggests teasingly with a chuckle.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Scott makes an o-shape with his mouth as he laughs loudly, a hint of passive aggressiveness in his tone. "That was a well-thought our process, mind you."

"Enlighten me, Mr. Moir," Tessa drawls, as she cups her cheeks in her hands, patiently waiting for a satisfactory answer.

"I wanted someone, T. Everything was falling apart and I felt like I was running out of time. I didn't want a girlfriend," He explains, his hands motioning to her. "I had a nice house with a backyard in a kid-friendly neighbourhood. All that was missing was a family. I thought of ways that I could start, but they doubted me, T. They said I needed a partner, still they let me foster him until they found a more suitable home. But I loved that little boy and they saw it too. They let me keep him."

Tessa can tell this was hard for him, and she could never imagine taking his pride and joy away. She smiles. "I'm proud of you."

"You should've been there, T."

"I really should've."

—

That night Addy was back in her usual spot at Scott's place, in the corner of the sofa and nose buried in a book. She was still reading Tessa's book, which causes Scott to smile as he walks over with Romeo in tow.

"How's the book?" He asks as he sits Romeo in his lap, who stays for less than a second before he decides to plop down on the recliner.

"Great," Addy rambles on and Scott zones out. "Did you know that the Ice Queen had a child that she doesn't even know?"

"What does that mean?" Scott raises an eyebrow as his interest perks up.

"She didn't raise her child, but it says," Addy points at the specific sentence in the book with the biggest smile. _She loved him very much so, even if he grows up to be a boy she doesn't even know._ "See."

"Fuck," Scott mutters. There were things that they didn't cover at today's lunch.

"Don't swear." Addy shakes her head as her dad, Danny, pulls up to the driveway in his car and honks. She stands up and leaves the book on the side table. Not on accident, obviously. He was so curious about the book. "Bye, Uncle Scott.'


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa brings Andrew home to her mama and the three support Scott at his hockey game, where Andrew connects the pieces together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s kind of a filler chapter — just adding onto the plot. The next few chapters will be more angsty, I promise. If it is not clear: Tessa and Andrew are friends with benefits. Feelings? No, they’re just lonely and cower under the pressure of their individual parents to go and get married. Any possible feelings would be from Andrew pining after Tessa’s Scott-riddled heart. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Tessa and Scott are real people with real feelings! This is purely a work of fiction I like to work on when I’m bored.
> 
> Honestly, just think of it like: this is how my mind portrays Tessa and Scott. I do not know them.
> 
> Again, sorry for any errors.

A week passes and the two haven't made an effort to see one another again. Scott has thought about it, but ultimately can't find the right words to type or say. Tessa, too, but the busy lights of Toronto seem to be distracting her at the moment.

 

For the past two nights she has been staying at Andrew's place. She feels comfortable and finds herself settling, even imagining a future like this one day. In the morning, Tessa turns to wake up beside him. At lunch, they make arrangements to eat with each other. Once they're done with work, they retreat to his apartment and have dinner. It isn't perfect, but it was satisfactory.

 

After a long morning of meetings and interviews, and Andrew training and working out, they meet for lunch. She mentions Scott and a tension arises, but is quickly swept away by their food arriving. The two men, in the past, were the best of friends. Tessa feels slightly guilty for putting a strain on their bond. She wants to put the topic on the table, but cowers over every time Andrew raises an eyebrow at her changed attitude.

 

Tomorrow the couple is supposed to make their way to London, so that Kate could formally meet the boy Tessa apparently raves on and on about. Her mother is blissfully ignorant of the fact that they surely prefer one another in bed naked, or so that's what she likes to tell herself. She feels no urge to tell her mom that she has been sleeping around for the past few years, and that Andrew is no more than a friend that's a boy with more benefits than emotional baggage.

 

The two were packing their bags when she comes across a photo stuffed in between two shirts. Tessa raises it up to her face, studying the picture. For art purposes, possibly, but Andrew wasn't the type of man to keep art hidden in his luggage. She thought he wasn't the type to accept a random girl's nude photos either.

 

The woman was undressed, in a provocative position with her breasts hanging as she bends forward. She doesn't appear familiar and Tessa guesses it's a fan.

 

Sadly, her guess is confirmed when she brings it up on the ride over to her mother’s house. Andrew tries to switch the topic, but Tessa's expression tells him it would be best not to. Then he argues that she has no right to be mad: the woman is of age, it was just a picture, and they aren't even dating. Now it was Tessa's turn to change the topic. He was right.

 

The rest of the ride is quiet yet she could not sleep. Andrew, although denying it consistently, has been deemed too rambunctious for her to really give him a shot. His bachelor-like lifestyle confuses her — he is literally older than her by two freaking years, but it seems no one can hold him down.

 

Tessa plays with the thought of her age. She wants a family — with her pushing thirty, and the growing risks and concerns of having a baby so late is eating her up, testing her energy— but she can't seem to find a suitor charming enough to dress in white for. Her biological clock was ticking.

 

Scott did say he was looking for a woman — one that will nurture Romeo as her own and simultaneously love and cherish him. He told her that he was in search of a love that will undeniably be the death of him. A love so passionate and insurmountable the desire to spend every moment with each other is surreal. 

 

She really could've been that girl.

 

"Tess?" Andrew says softly and gently shakes her. She sits upright and realizes she lay there motionless for the past hour. "Were you sleeping?"

 

"No," Tessa grinds her upper teeth against her lip, fighting the urge to simply tell him off.

 

He nods and stops the car in front of Kate's house. The view of her mother's house fills her with warmth. A smile dances on her lips as she exhales a breath of relief and steps out of the passenger side.

 

Once inside the home, Kate squeezes the pair in a joint hug, whispering a giggly, "He's even more handsome than the last time I've seen him," in her daughter's ear. Tessa's mother is a child on a long road trip, with ears perked up, mind curious and open, and a loud mouth. She even throws a "Any grandkids for me anytime soon?" in there.

 

Tessa and Andrew are seated in a white leather love seat, a fuzzy blanket wrapped around them, but mostly Tessa. Kate sits across the pair, watching with observant eyes. Her mother leans forward, evidently armed with a new question. She resigns to her seat unsatisfied as she glances up at the clock.

 

"Oh, thank God," Tessa mumbles into Andrew's ear. "She forgot what she was going to say."

 

He laughs as he reaches for her hand beneath the covers.

 

Kate rises, foot ready to take a step when a compelling comment appears to strike her fancy. She smiles at the snuggling pair. "Clock is ticking. Food is getting cold. Just like you and your eggs, Tess."

 

"Mom-" Tessa begins to reprimand her as she glides away with a pep in her step. She groans, tugs on Andrew and follows her into the dining room.

 

Their eyes are blessed by a gracefully set table, where only Kate's best plates and cutlery lay. Ones that as a child, Tessa was scolded for touching. Ones that were used every Virtue-Moir family dinner, for her mother to show appreciation to those she cared for the most. She is a bit surprised at the gesture, especially since her mom is familiar with Andrew. Nonetheless she and Andrew thank her mom endlessly.

 

The dinner is underwhelming. Kate routinely throws hints and clues on what they should name their children, where to have the wedding, and how they should skate together. Tessa is taken aback by the suggestion, but Andrew is pleased with the idea.

 

"I think it would feel wrong," Tessa declares once her mom finishes stressing the choreography she wishes they would dance to.

 

Andrew doesn't even ask why; he knows. And so does her mother.

 

"Tess, come on." Kate pushes, although aware of the reason her daughter is reluctant to set foot on ice with a partner. "Will you and Scott dance then?"

 

Andrew clears his throat and excuses himself from the table, equipped with an apologetic smile shot towards Kate. Tessa watches his anger waver as he paces around the living room through a small crack in the door. He then sits on the couch with his arms crossed.

 

Kate presses her lips in a thin line, evident distaste on her face as she observes her fidgety daughter. She waits for the right words to come before she opens her mouth to speak. Scott was— still is— a sensitive subject for Tessa. In the years spent without him, Tessa did not skate with anyone else, no matter Andrew's efforts.

 

"Tess, are you talking to him again?"

 

Tessa looks up at her mother with big, glassy green eyes. She bites her lip. She labels the tone her mother exercises as belittling. The question rings in her ear and reverberates in her eardrums. The way her mom utters the words, voice tainted with concern, shoves Tessa in an unnerving position, comparable to how she feels when she speaks to her therapist. If she were to ask a teenager with an obvious dependency on drugs, "Are you using?" It would provoke the same feelings Tessa has racing in her heart.

 

Scott is her drug. And although unclear on whether or not she is addicted and dependent on him again, she was definitely using. The extreme highs Tessa shares with Scott, like the Olympics, translates off the ice. When she is around him, there is pure euphoria in the atmosphere. The aura that surrounds the kid from Ilderton who put all his bets on her when she believed she wasn't good enough is insuperable.

 

Not only does he exert a ridiculous energy that can electrify a whole crowd, he pulls everyone towards him. Tessa doesn't think it's gravity, or the hair. It might be the smile, but there was something deeper.

 

The crash came when she left for good. For years they were interdependent — skeptics trust if it weren't for Scott being a figure skating prodigy, Tessa would not have achieved so much. She credits him for aiding her prosperity, but she doesn't believe those rumours. At least not anymore. She struggled with her insecurities, but Scott loved and mollycoddled every single part of her until she was ready to fly on her own.

 

Without him she felt alone. His booming voice wasn't bouncing off the walls of her room as they sit cross-legged on her bed discussing their programs. His smile wasn't there to greet her at the rink every morning. His arms weren't there to warm her on cold winter nights. But now they have each other once again.

 

"Excuse me," Tess tells her mom as she slides the chair back and stands up. "I have to go talk to Andrew." She walks over to the living room where he sat absentmindedly staring into space.

 

"What was that?" She asks as he throws his head back to laugh. She closes her eyes and sneers at him. He only smiles at her as he pats the empty spot next to him.

 

Tessa shakes her head and hovers over him. He keeps smiling, intentionally attempting to tease her. "You said: act like we're a couple in front of my mom. How would one of your boyfriend's react to that?" Andrew motions to the dining room, which thankfully was empty now, meaning Kate was out of earshot.

 

"I-" Tessa begins to say. The expression plastered on her face can only be described as speechless. The entirety of the situation is unsettling and she feels stuck. Her mother definitely believes she has a full-pledged boyfriend now. "Thank you, I suppose."

 

"Wouldn't you say that my performance was electric?" He cackles as he whispers into her ear, to which she replies by shoving him in the rib. He sticks his tongue out at her. "Uh-uh. You owe me."

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

"You know what I'm thinking about," Andrew replies as his eyes darken at the mere thought. He situates a hand on her thigh and gently squeezes it. A smirk dances on Tessa's lips as she rubs his hand briefly encouraging him, then flicks it off of her thigh. "Alright, not

tonight."

 

Kate enters the room and claps. "Good to see you too not on the fence anymore," she says with a bright smile. "Joe Moir called," she tells them, but her gaze rests on Tessa solely. "There's a game at the rink tonight, we should go and support."

 

Andrew raises his eyebrows at Tessa, then nods at her mom. "We'd love to come."

 

"Oh-um," Kate stutters nervously. "I was actually talking to-oh, you know what, great! It's at five."

 

Tessa doesn't agree with the idea, but she has no excuse to use as a counter. She closes her eyes, dreaming of anything else she could be doing tonight.

 

—

 

Scott is tired. The never-ending cycle of early morning shifts, struggling to take Romeo to school without a tantrum, and working overtime is taking a toll on his body. But when he's on the ice, the aforementioned exhaustion disappears. Coaching is something he has always fantasized about, and it is a privilege to instruct young kids and build sportsmanlike behaviour and winning attitudes within them. But he wants something different - he misses dancing on the ice. He isn't ready to hang up his skates, and he really never was. The closest thing he can get to that is playing men's hockey.

 

Every Tuesday night it's Scott's turn to play and Romeo's turn to watch. He isn't the only kid in the stands, which he is grateful about. Either way Romeo would find someone to cause trouble with. Might as well be Juliet, Scott's teammate, Harry's, daughter and their neighbour. The two joke about them being the next Virtue and Moir.

 

Romeo and Juliet can be spotted in the front row, noses inches away from the glass as their eyes follow their respective fathers play on the ice. He points to his dad which causes her to smack his hand away.

 

"It's rude to point, Romeo," Juliet playfully glares at him as she crosses her arms. She then reverts her attention back to her father as he watches her in awe.

 

From afar, exactly four rows over, Tessa observed the whole moment. She even second guesses herself, undecided on whether that was a reverie of her and Scott, or that was real life. It causes her to smile.

 

Andrew meets her gaze and taps her shoulder. "Whose kids are they?"

 

One's mine, she wants to say.

 

"The boy is Scott's, the girl is his teammate's, I think." Tessa explains and Andrew creases his forehead. She pats his lap, urging him to ask about it later instead.

 

At the sound of his father's name, Romeo whips his head back to search for the person who said it. His eyebrows furrow and his green eyes squint as he scans the crowd, until his gaze lands on Tessa. He grins his toothless grin and she can't help but chuckle.

 

Andrew sits beside her, and he watches as Romeo's eyes waver from Tessa's to his then turn back to the ice. He attempts to discern the awfully distinguishable features the boy has attached to his profile. Then he brushes it off, thinking nothing of it. But the interaction between her and her mother at lunch strikes him funnily. After all these years, Scott doesn't know.

 

It's not like she knows either. He rolls his eyes.

 

"Sure looks like Scott's kid," Andrew says sarcastically.

 

Following the fourth period, the game doesn't intensify and it appears to be a clear win for the home team as both the crowd's cheers and annoyance has mellowed down. Tessa is aware Scott plays and coaches hockey for enjoyment, but he yearns for more than a two hour long game with forty-year-olds with bad knees and can't keep up within five minutes of it starting. He loves competing, and maybe he doesn't want it for himself anymore. She knows more than anything, though, that he wants to be part of something remarkable and just- not average.

 

The buzzer beeps and the players are replaced by a Zamboni cruising over the ice. Her mom has aquatinted herself with the Moir's and doesn't appear to be joining she and Andrew for a bit. Tessa looks at Andrew and leans her head on his shoulder. She views the two children rush out of the area into the dressing rooms and wonders if they're allowed in there. She should get up and stop them, but she doesn't want to intrude. What if she's wrong anyway?

 

Tessa hears her name in a conversation between Kate and Alma and half heartedly steps down the stairs to make her way over. She hasn't seen Alma in years and would love to simply hug her and tell her how much she's thought about her in the past few years.

 

Alma Moir is even more tired than Scott. From the back and forth trips from their family home to the twenty four hour care centre, there is only so much she can handle. The circles under her eyes are dark and heavy, but she still grins at the sight of Tessa. She engulfs her into a hug.

 

"I remember you!" Alma announces as she buries her face in the crook of Tessa's neck. The latter meets eyes with Andrew, who appears to be more confused than she is.

 

"I've missed you," Tessa kisses her cheek as they both pull away.

 

Joe throws her an apologetic glance as he wraps his arms around his wife's shoulders and begins to lead her into the lobby. Tessa, Andrew, and Kate follow the pair, with Kate making comments about how much the rink has changed — or, more of how little.

 

Joe frowns, "We try to make it easier for Alma to remember."

 

It is now obvious to Tessa that she and Scott's parents did not spend as much time around each other as she had expected. After Sochi, the parents made a pact to have barbecue Sunday's, even a few little trips here and there. But as she and Scott fell apart, as did their friendship. Tessa hopes they did stay true to at least some of their plans in the early years post- Olympics. Prior to Alma's sickness and the rest of the family's heedlessness.

 

Scott and Romeo approach the group, hockey bags and sticks in tow. One glance at Tessa and the father and son both can't help the upward turn of their lips. The smaller, untidy boy tugs at his dad's arm, pleading he walk faster. He sighs and begins to half-run, half-skip his way towards their family, his fluffy locks bouncing as he does. Scott's mind, on the other hand, is wreaking havoc. His palms perspire at the sight of Tessa and Andrew's intertwined fingers. He truly is not aware of what to think - if he even has a right to have an opinion. He slows down even more than before, and he knows he's testing Romeo's patience as his son lets go of his hand.

 

Romeo acknowledges Tessa first, unsurprisingly. It must be her sweet disposition that causes everyone to gravitate towards her. To make room in their hectic schedules to see her, to stay up until early morning to text her, to simply adapt to lifestyle changes so that yours can fit hers. He wraps his arms around her waist, and Scott can see her mouthing something to Andrew. As a reply, his kid fist bumps him. He wonders what that is about.

 

Took him long enough but Scott finally gets there. He greets everyone and saves Tessa and Andrew for last. He knows Tessa will overthink and internalize the meaning of his actions subsequent their meeting, yet he does it anyway. He has no reason to avenge her for having a boyfriend and finding love when he hasn't felt anything in years. But for the expression on her face, he will do anything. Her face falls and he can almost feel her mood change. Then he begins to feel guilty.

 

"How's the happy couple?" Scott asks when he collects himself. He puts a hand on Romeo's shoulder as he faces the two.

 

Tessa smiles up at Andrew, and he reciprocates the gesture. A sharp pain shoots daggers into Scott as he watches the couple. He reminisces on all of the times he would hold her after a performance — heart beats synchronized as they both mumble how proud they are of the other. She would tell him, "I love you," as he caresses her cheek. The picture of his former best friend and partner together on ice jeopardizes their bond, almost. His last desire would be her realizing that they really could have had it all, but she has that and more with Andrew.

 

"We're great," Andrew answers him, as he envelops his body in an embrace. They pat each other's backs as Tessa and Romeo step aside to have their own conversation.

 

The men exchange life updates as Tessa talks to Romeo about Juliet. He seems to shy away from the topic. She can tell by the manner his eyes fall to the floor and a soft rose hue rises to his cheeks. She encourages him to join ice dancing, assuring him that she would be there.

 

"Oh, believe me, I've tried," Scott joins in, as he rests his hand on Tessa's shoulder. She does not flinch although his hands are fairly sweaty, most probably from the hockey gloves. Instead she enjoys the warmth radiating off of them. Then again, the reason is probably just: it's Scott and she doesn't care.

 

Andrew faces the three of them with scrutinizing eyes. He squints as his gaze travels from Tessa's face, to Scott's, then down to Romeo's. His forehead creases at the intensity of the gears shifting in his brain. He knows he cannot make this shit up. Tessa: green eyes, Romeo: green eyes. Scott: intriguing nose, Romeo: intriguing nose. Scott: that signature "hockey boy" face, Romeo: that signature "hockey boy" face.

 

Internally, the tall man cannot abide the thought of Tessa having a child with Scott. For years, nothing linked the two of them together, or so he believed. He trusted Tessa when she told him she could not talk to Scott because he did not want to talk to her, but obviously there are some secrets left to be uncovered. Jealousy fills his veins because of an incomparable lie the woman he has been sleeping next to for the past few months has been carrying. He really believed he could sway her away from him, knowing she was scared of commitment, allowing her to create all the rules, and laying off of her when she needed. But these two, they are insufferable and they are inevitably made for one another.

 

Andrew has missed about five minutes worth of conversation when reality sets in and the freckles adorning the kid's face are more visible than ever in the incandescent glare of the long LED lights of the front foyer. He bites his tongue, knowing his anger will smooth over in a few hours. As long as he doesn't think about it. How could he not, though? How stupid could these two be, standing right next to each other, their love child looking up at them?


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Andrew call it quits, resulting in a new journey for Tessa and Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally done writing this story! There is only one chapter left. I hope it still makes sense. If it feels kinda rushed, it is lol. I’ve been working on other things. Again, sorry for any errors!

Scott has been busy. It was hockey, it was practice, then it was work. He wants to talk to Tessa in the limited amount of time she was back, or so he guesses. She appears to be busy, as well, travelling, being the business woman she has always aspired to be. And for some reason, he's scared. He's afraid to to tie her down, to confess his undying twenty year old infatuation with her and have her say the same thing. But he's even more afraid to confess his feelings and have her shut him down and say something about how Andrew is the only one for her. 

Ilderton has always been his safe place and his home, away from the bright lights and heavy traffic. Tessa's a different story. From a young age, she constantly yearned for more. Things are forever changing — now he's just a firefighter who sometimes goes to the big city to help put out fires. And she's — she's still his Tess, so deserving and special. Everyone always thought he was the prodigy, but for him, it was always her with the incomparable talent and drive. What if she happens to feel the same way? He doesn't want to tie her down to something she's already familiar with. 

Scott sits on his couch, pondering, as his arm rests on the side table. He attempts to stretch his hand out, only to hit a book. His eyes flicker towards the object: it was Tessa's book. Addy must have forgotten to bring it with her the last time she was over. Mindfully he puts the bookmark away and starts to skim the page where his niece left off. 

"What have you been up to, T?" He asks the all-knowing walls of his house. 

—

Tessa and Andrew are situated in her apartment. The former is on the couch, swathed in layers of blankets. She's engrossed in her thoughts but her exterior suggests otherwise. Her eyelids are sealed and her breathing is heavy and consistent. Andrew assumes she's sleeping as he spots her across the room from his recliner. Scott would know she's faking it by the twitch of her eye every time the bright light of the television hits her face.

She thinks about coincidences and how they work. Maybe it really is the butterfly effect and it's fucking demons at work. If she had chose the baby's adoptive parents, this wouldn't be happening, or if she had just told the baby daddy, this wouldn't be happening. If she had been ready for a baby, this wouldn't be happening. If she had thought he was ready for a baby, this wouldn't be happening. In the end, even if she weren't ready, and the father was, they would be family, because he would do what he always did: pushed through and believed in her until she believed in herself. 

Her eyelids shoot open and her lashes flutter as her pupils recover from the light's glare. Andrew observes as Tessa sits up and meets his gaze. He looks like he wants to say something. 

"What is it?" Tessa asks with raised eyebrows. The mood shifts and she can't help but gulp. She doesn't know what to expect. It really could be anything. 

"Why am I here?" He replies to her question with one of his own — she hates that and he knows it. He walks over to sit and she accommodates him by bending her legs.

"To meet my mom." Tessa looks down and places a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She twists her body to face him. 

He bites his lip. "Let me rephrase that: why am I still here?"

"I-" Tessa is at a loss of words. In all candidness, she really does not have a reason for him to be here. He's simply just always here. "I want you with me."

"Why?" Andrew raises his voice. She turns her body away from him and shudders at his sudden change of tone. He sighs and lowers his volume. "To watch you go and get together with Scott Moir and your son?" 

It's almost a whisper. Cold shivers rush down Tessa's back and she has goosebumps. Her tone is now laced with anger. "What did you say?" 

"I can't believe I thought you were doing this for us," Andrew shakes his head as he rises from his seat and paces around. "You wh-" He stops himself. 

"Say it," She sneers and motions to the air circulating the two of them. "What is this, anyway?" 

"You're a whore, Tessa. Get over yourself for thinking you saved that child's life by giving it away." He utters a exasperated snort. He doesn't even regret saying that, which Tessa can concur by the way he continues. "The kid wasn't a result of anything bad and you didn't keep it. Why? Because you were depressed? Because you weren't ready? Get. Over. Yourself." 

Everything Tessa classified Andrew was is flushed down the toilet. She trusted him with her feelings, with her thoughts, with her most private experiences. He was laughing at her the whole time. It really is comical how any time a person isn't talking to you, they are talking about you. Even if it's in their own head in the middle of the night. 

"Get out of my home!" That's all she can manage to say — or more so, yell. She reaches for the book on the side table and begins to shoo him away. "Go!" 

He exits without his clothes. Big mistake because he won't be seeing them ever again. She doesn't want to tell him as he fixes his jacket in her apartment's hallway. The door is still a smidge open and he can see her through the crack, silently waiting for him. He smiles because she hasn't closed it. 

"There's pizza in the oven." Andrew tells her before he strides away, leaving the door open. 

"We're over!" She screams as she slams the door shut. 

Tears flood down her face as her back slides down the door. Her legs are clutched to her chest as she reaches for her phone. She wants to call her mom, but she knows her mom is probably sleeping and she doesn't want to disturb her. She dials Scott's number.

Ring, ring, ring. A few more tear drops slide down her features.

"Scott Moir. I'm away from the phone right now. Please leave a voicemail at the beep." 

She did not know what to expect when she called. Scott has a life and he is raising a son for goodness' sake -- it is probably bed time at this exact moment. She needed to hear his voice anyways, even if it is a monotone pre-recorded voicemail.

Her voice cracks as she begins to speak. "Scott, we need to talk." She presses the red button to end the call and shuts her eyes.

What has she done?

—

Scott's phone vibrates silently in the living room. It is Romeo's bed time and it is a school night. He doesn't need a cranky four-year-old unable to physically get out of bed without having a tantrum. 

He sits on the edge of Romeo's bed as his son attempts to get comfortable underneath the sheets. His son looks up at him expectantly.

"What kind of story do you want tonight?" Scott sighs as he pokes his son in the stomach. 

"Another one about the Ice Queen? I saw you reading her book earlier." Romeo suggests with wiggling eyebrows and a bright expression. He loves learning about her, and he feels so connected to her. 

"Tell you what," Scott starts as he smirks at his boy. He doesn't know what is coming. "I'll share something about the Ice Queen that is very top secret if- only if you go to figure skating practice with Juliet." 

"But Dad!" Romeo begins to protest and throws his arms in the air. His features scrunch up and Scott knows he is thinking about it. "Fine." 

That is of the many qualities he loves about his son — Romeo knows how to bargain and he knows when he is about to get the better end of it. At four years old, the gears in his head are grinding in an effort to make sense of the deal and what he will get out of it — he's aware that it's only one practice and he will probably get ice cream afterwards. It's a win, win. He likes spending time with Juliet anyways. 

"You're hilarious, eh? You figured it out that quick." Scott remarks as he rummages through his file of memories with Tessa stored in his brain. One that would be appropriate. 

"I know what I want," Romeo sticks his tongue out. 

Scott wastes no time because he wants to get back to Tessa's book. He had made progress — a hundred pages later and he now feels like they are best friends again. Although he can't resist the urge to feel enraged that she had a baby and he wasn't aware of it. 

He's lying to himself. He's angry at her for not telling him the second she called the adoption agency about his son. 

He won't admit it to himself but he was aware, because staring at his son with only the blue glare of his night light reflecting off his face — he sees her. And he has always seen her. In Romeo's freckles and gorgeous green eyes. 

"Dad, tell the story." Romeo playfully whines as he begins to feel unsettled in his then comfortable position. 

Scott rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Patience isn't Romeo's virtue. "Alright. So it's 2014," He doesn't notice but he inhales a deep breath. "The Ice Queen and I-"

Romeo interrupts. "I know who she is, Dad. Grandma told me. It's Tessa." 

Slightly fazed by Romeo's interruption, Scott composes himself and rests his arms on his lap. He looks up at the ceiling. Something happened to elicit a memory of Tessa from his mom and she told Romeo. He ponders on the revelation, then it hits him. 

In one swift motion, Romeo is out of bed and being dragged out of his room by his father. The boy wants to inquire about his dad's sudden change in plans for the night but judging from his face, he decides he shouldn't. Through glossy, tired eyes he observes Scott, running from one side of the house to the other, grabbing his car keys and toys. Romeo sighs. He guesses bed time is not going to be any time soon. 

Once Scott calms down and Romeo isn't complaining about his disheveled hair and his seat belt fitting him funnily, they are off. Every few minutes Scott's gaze lingers to his rear-view mirror to peak at Romeo and every time he wishes his son would drift off and forget about the whole night. Also every few minutes Scott analyzes his intentions and skims through the facts. Everyone knows something he doesn't.

_

Andrew's pizza sits in the oven, blackened and burnt. His warning to Tessa entered one ear and out the other. The apartment is foggy and the sprinklers were shut off a mere five minutes prior. She is on steep hill and she doesn't know where the brakes are. Her night grows even more unbelievable by the second. She was on the sofa, with a cloud of self pity floating above her head like a halo when a reverberating repetitive noise began filling the entire room. 

Now she stands along the side of the road, dressed in pajamas, her shoulders covered by a wool blanket and her feet in fluffy house slippers, accompanied by her neighbours who secretly cast blame on her, rightfully so. Apparently the fire alarm in her room was buzzing for ten consecutive minutes before the hallway alarm began ringing. She really cannot perceive the situation in a positive light and a pit full of delusion strikes her. Had she been tuning everything out and risked not only her own but her neighbours' lives because she was drowning herself in self-pity and her welcoming back her old insecurities? 

She wants to say no but it was deemed the only explanation. By all the authorities. Her sole desire is to run as fast as she can - away from this, away from the consequences of her actions, and really, just, away from her life. 

Her wish is granted when a distressed voice yells her name. The owner of which is driving an Acura with the window only slightly open. She knows who the voice belongs to anyways. Decades of partnership can do that to you. 

"Get in," Scott tells her as stops the car and closes the window. She complies.

Scott has been briefed by his fellow firefighters. Tessa sighs in relief. She doesn't know how to explain it to him. He lectures her on the dangers of  carbon monoxide poisoning and not being alert when cooking or baking anything. 

When Scott closes his mouth, Romeo smiles. "Hi, Tessa."

"Oh, hey, Romeo," Tessa smiles back wearily. She silently scolds Scott using her eyes for bringing him on whatever rendezvous this was, especially when it is a school night. He only glares back.

"I really can't believe you, T. That is so selfish of you. Do you know how many people live in that building?" Scott's face is plastered with disappointment as he purses his lips. His eyes are soft and concerned but his tone is domineering and loud. It reminds Tessa of how Andrew belittled her earlier. 

She squeaks, "I'm sorry."

Scott doesn't need to look at her to know she is moments away from crying. She really isn't herself if ignored the smell and noise a burnt pizza brings. He places a hand on her thigh and squeezes it comfortingly.

The warmth radiating from his large hand heats her whole body.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Scott asks. 

She opens her mouth to reply but he interrupts her. 

"You're coming with us."

Tessa has so many questions but she can only imagine how many he has. 

_

Minutes into the drive,  Scott receives a call from his dad and he mistakenly answers it on the car speaker. He isn't anticipating news from his dad at this hour and even his dad on the phone so late seems unorthodox. 

"Hey, Scott, your mom just told me something crazy. So crazy it might be true." Joe shares giddily, his tone evidently excited. 

Scott meets eyes with Tessa and clears his throat. "Go on, Dad."

"Your mom has a picture of Romeo and Tessa in the delivery room. She says Tessa is Romeo's birth mom." Joe spits it out in one breath. 

Tessa bites her lip and watches Scott's reaction closely. Much to her surprise, his expression remains nonchalant. She wants to say she is offended. But his lack of surprise could only mean one thing - he knows. 

They arrive at the Moir's family home and Tessa does not know what to expect. As she hops out the car and Scott fetches Romeo, she grows increasing insecure about her appearance. The puffiness of her cheeks, and the bloodshot look in her eyes. Not to mention the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders reeks of smoke. She glances at the ground. 

"Tessa!" Surprised but welcoming voices greet her as the door swings open and she steps into the home. Alma and Joe engulf her into a tight hug. 

Joe releases her as Alma deepens the embrace and exhales. Tessa smiles uncomfortably as she rubs her back. 

"How have you been, Tess?" Alma backs up but keeps a hand on Tessa's arm, squeezing it gently as she talks. Her eyes analyze Tessa's features and the latter can feel her stare intensifying as her gaze travels from the top to the bottom of her face. She then nods, reaching for Tessa's hands. "Beautiful as ever, I see." 

"Thank you," Tessa says as she swallows a giant glob of fear. "You look amazing."

"Ladies," Joe butts in as he utilizes his arm to make room for Scott and Romeo in the door way. Romeo acknowledges his grandmother with a sleepy half-smile. Scott gives her the cold shoulder as he slams the door behind him. 

Scott's hands rest on his son's shoulders as they get situated in the living room. His eyes flicker towards his mom every few moments, though. His hand clenches the remote hard as he speeds through the channels and his foot taps the hardwood restlessly. If Tessa were to listen really carefully, she can hear a him mutter an irritated, "Come on!" This is not his night. 

Scott, pupils dilated and temper on high, sits on a stool by the centre island. Everyone follows. He looks at his mom, distaste in his expression. He looks at her, desperation in his eyes. She feels unable to move her body — she wants to touch him, to offer him her guidance and support. But she can't and she shouldn't. She caused this mess. 

Alma bites her lip as she rummages through her pockets. Initially she finds the object and delays the conversation by hiding it under the marble countertops. Her teeth grind against her bottom lip harshly as she brings her shaky hand to set it on the table. 

All eyes fixate on the picture. It is a woman, one in her late twenties. Two nurses stand adjacent to the woman as a doctor hands her a baby. The photograph is modern and of high quality, seemingly a mere few years old. 

His responses have always been late. He has a slow reaction time with everything that doesn't involve skating. Scott's eyes roam the picture, his mind putting a name to everything within it. His gaze stops lingering when it lands on the patient, with red eyes and puffy cheeks as her arms prepare to hold the baby - her baby, most likely. He swears that girl is Tessa's doppelgänger - even more so now that she also has red eyes and puffy cheeks. 

His eyes travel to Tessa then back to the photo. Then back again. He flips the Polaroid over, to see a words written in black sharpie marker on the bottom right corner: November 17th, 2014 - Baby Virtue. 

There are no words to describe the abundance of feelings running through his body at the moment. He glances at Romeo, whose eyelids finally won, as Treehouse plays in the background. His palms begin to sweat and he sets the photo on the table again, unwilling to show the group the revelation brings him unease. His stare moves back to Tessa - he can't decide on whether to hug her for birthing the best thing that has ever happened to him or cuss her out for never telling him. 

That would be rude and what had just happened is inevitable. It is untruthful to say that he is shocked, because for the longest time he knew. Tessa asking about Romeo's adoption and the agency calling him about it purely solidified his calculations. However, he never thought about what the next chapter would bring if someone were to tell him he's right. 

"T, what do you wanna do?" He asks her, his eyes glossy as he clears his throat. He reaches for her hand across the table, unknowingly drawing on her palm with his thumb. 

"I- I don't know," Tessa looks down, then the sound of Romeo's light snores fill the room. She closes her eyes. She wants to hear more of that - she wants to hear it every night if she could. 

Alma speaks up. "Kate gave me the picture but she didn't know you were going to adopt Romeo. She doesn't even know that he's Tessa's kid. I only remembered I had it a couple of days ago." 

"Days ago?" Scott raises his eyebrows at her and the frustration is obvious in his tone. 

It remains oblivious to his mother as she only nods. This causes Joe to sigh. "Tess, please excuse these two. They always seem to be fighting. That's why she couldn't be at the barbecue." 

"I am so sorry," Tessa says as she throws her arms around Alma, tears beginning to well up in her eyes again. "I didn't know."

Anger begins to boil in Alma's body as she shoots daggers at her husband. She hits his arm. "Not everyone needs to know!" She yells as she storms off. 

Scott presses two fingers to his lips as he gestures towards a sleeping Romeo. Alma sneers at him as she stomps up the stairs. She mumbles things under her breath every step she climbs. Scott rolls his eyes at her.

Tessa sighs. That is what is happening to their family - the fighting and the overreacting and the hatred. She decides she wants to be part of it anyway, possibly even save them. Help Scott with his parenting duties and his family issues. 

"Scott, I want to be his mom." Tessa announces, eyes narrowing to scrutinize Scott's reaction. She hopes and prays he doesn't counter her. 

Scott replies with a hug. His large arms squeeze her tight - so tight she can feel her breath against his chest. He places his chin on top of her head as his fingers find their way to her hair. He steps back and situates a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He has missed this and he has been meaning to tell her for the longest time. 

Tessa puts her fingers on his face, tugging at his lips, causing him to smile. "Are you okay with this?" 

"There are so many things to sort out - so, so many things. And I'm still a little mad. But I'll get through it," Scott tells her. 

The expression on his face agrees with what he said. For that Tessa smiles back. This time she  
wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. She rests her cheek on his chest, unintentionally listening to his heartbeat. The tears from her face leave wet stains on his shirt when she pulls away. 

"I'm sorry, Scott. I was going to tell you." 

"But you didn't," Scott mockingly beams at her and crosses his arms. 

They have a lot of talking to do.


	5. Five

Two months pass by and Tessa hasn't heard a word from Andrew. She assumes he is yet to swallow his pride and sleeps like a baby with little to no thoughts about her and what took place. Her mom wanted to say something, even Scott wanted to say something after finding out about the pizza situation. But Tessa told them that it was all on her — that he had told her, but she had ignored him as she sunk in the hole of self-pity. 

Her fellow tenants at the apartment may be joyous to find out she is no longer living there. The next unfortunate circumstance to wreak havoc in their secluded, serene neighbourhood will not be caused by her. Although she misses the place, the white couch and her old bed, she is excited to start a new. 

She stays in Scott's guest bedroom, the one across from Romeo's room and the one beside his. At times she wishes she had been there for Romeo at his most vulnerable stage to help mould him. Then she realizes she wasn't needed and Scott was and still is sufficient enough as both a mother and father for him. 

Romeo knows she is his birth mother. They told him the day after Alma showed them the picture, and of course they showed it to their son as well. He said it was gross but he needed no time to adjust. He routinely calls Tessa mom now. 

Most mornings Tessa rises from her bed to an empty house. Scott is at the station, and Romeo is at school. She knows that when she reaches the kitchen, there will be eggs and toast waiting for her. Initially she would wake early and help Romeo prepare for school, but he is incredibly independent and she found herself getting in the way. Scott told her to sleep in and since then she has. 

She uses her afternoons to work on her new book. 

She's kidding herself. She curls up on an office chair and sips on coffee as she stares at the blank white screen on her computer. At times she feels like the blue line repetitively blinking at her is pressuring so she shuts it off and plays candy crush. On rare occasions she attempts to cook, but her saving grace is Scott coming home for his lunch break either ready to cook or ready to order. Sometimes they talk, and sometimes she can compare Scott to the blank computer screen glaring at her — saying nothing, but at the same time wanting her to. 

Today will be different. Some time has passed and he has been untruthful to her: consistently lying to her face, telling her that he is no longer angry she withheld such a secret from him. Tessa can see it in the passive way he looks at her. He cares for her, and she knows it. But he feels like he doesn't know her. 

The key twisting the doorknob and clashing against the other things on Scott's keychain shakes her. She is seated on a brand new white leather couch, one that Scott pleaded they get so she can have a piece of her home in theirs. It makes him feel good. Tessa jumps up and strides over to the doorway, prepared to greet her boys. The door swings open to present Scott, but Romeo is nowhere to be found. She frowns. 

"Where's Romeo?" Tessa asks as her bottom lip grows plump, displaying her disappointment with an exaggerated pout.

"You look happy to see me." Scott remarks as he mimics her expression. 

He holds his arms out and she leans into him. The scent of strawberries in her hair welcomes him home. He kisses her cheek then slams the door. 

"Is Romeo at Juliet's again?" Tessa asks as she hangs his coat and puts his boots in the closet. 

Scott nods and drags his body to the couch. He tells her, "They can't get enough of each other these days." 

"I remember when that was you towards me," Tessa comments as she sits beside him, putting a hand on his lap. She turns her neck to look at him. 

"Who says that still isn't me and you?" Scott raises an eyebrow as he pretends to yawn and stretch his arms, simply to wrap an arm around her shoulders. He can feel her snuggle up against him and he smiles. 

Tessa rests her head on his shoulder as she snakes her arms around his torso. She says, "You know what you haven't asked me?" 

"What?" 

"Who Romeo's Dad is." Tessa states as she purses her lips, reading his expression. 

"It doesn't matter. It's always been me." Scott shrugs his shoulders which causes Tessa to feel uncomfortable since her head was laying on it. 

She lifts her head up, not wanting to push the topic. "Okay." Silently she stares down at their sock-clad feet on the floor. "We do need to talk though." 

"About what?" Scott says unfazed. 

"Well- don't we need house rules? What if you want to bring a girl home? What if this coparenting thing doesn't work out?" Tessa questions, with a tone more aggressive than she yearned for. 

"T," Scott starts, a bit offended. "I'm not bring any girls home. I want Romeo to see us as a family." 

Tessa pushes her teeth against her bottom lip, wishing she had put chapstick on them earlier. She studies his face, then puts a hand on his cheek, cupping it. She caresses his temple with her thumb. "Family, huh?" She asks. 

"Yeah, T." Scott gives her a chuckle which then turns into a bright grin. "Mom, Dad, Romeo." 

Tessa pecks his cheek, dangerously close to his lips. The moment is reminiscent of them, back when they were in denial and she kissed him and couldn't look at him afterwards. Scott freezes when their lips almost touch. It was things like these that pushes Scott to the absolute limit. After all of these years he misses her, naked in his bed. Sometimes he wishes she would sleep in his room instead of the guest room. 

"T, I want this." He tells her, his voice laced with a hint of desperation. It's like he's pleading with her. 

Tessa doesn't say anything. She becomes suddenly motionless. She wants it too — whatever he's referring to. There is no career to worry about anymore. There are no people to please. Their family dynamic is unorthodox but there are no opinions to tell them no or yes. 

Slowly, she inches her face closer to his and places her hands on his arms, restricting him. Tessa can feel him tense at having no control and she chuckles nervously. He nods, encouraging her. She smiles at his submission, and tilts her head, closing the gap between their faces. She kisses his cheek again and pulls back with a cheeky smirk.

"Tess!" Scott rolls his eyes and removes his arms from underneath her grasp. 

All that anticipation for a kiss on the cheek. 

Scott places his rough palms on her soft, bare waist. The unfamiliar texture of his hands do not go unnoticed with Tessa as she flinches. His new job must call for a more hands-on approach, and this time it isn't with a girl, it's with fire and whatever that brings. He puts her on his lap, leg on either side of him. Their eyes lock. 

His face changes through her eyes- his face displaying such a childlike disposition, his hair unruly from being unkept in a helmet all day and his hazel eyes are brighter than ever. He looks like the kid she fell in love with and all her mind can focus on is his lips. And how she she should've kissed him when she had the chance.

Scott pulls her closer, twisting his head and smashing his lips against hers. It was chaste and innocent. He licks his lips and she watches him, trembling in desire. This time, she pushes her lips against his. His teeth lightly yank on her bottom lip, and the sound of her breathing gradually getting heavier encourages him. His lips leave her mouth, and make its way down. His hot breath follows the length of her collarbone, trailing it with passionate pecks. She begins to slightly rock on her seat, dancing on his lap with her butt as he feels his power wavering. He gasps for air and turns his head, not wanting to expose his lack of control in his telling lust-tainted eyes.

Tessa laughs and rolls off of him. Extending a hand, she tells him, "Come on, let's get dinner ready." 

He reaches for her hand and intertwines their fingers together. She tugs on it, attempting to pull him up. He brings their hands up to his mouth, turning it over to kiss her forehand. Happily, he hops up and follows her into the kitchen.

As Tessa gathers the veggies and places them on the chopping board, Scott snakes his arms around her waist. He rests his chin on her shoulder as he uses a finger to push her hair back. 

He smiles, looking through the window, peaking at Juliet's backyard, where she and Romeo practicing skating on icy patches. Tessa follows his gaze, stopping her chopping for a minute. Romeo's hands rest on Juliet's waist as he leads their newly choreographed dance. There wasn't any music, but the ebb and flow of dancing naturally came to him. 

"He's your son." Tessa mumbles. 

"You say that like it isn't obvious. I remember that night too, T." 

Her gorgeous green eyes melt into his, her expression soft and loving. She brings her hands to cup his face, gently caressing his temple. He clears his throat, anticipation forming as he pulls her closer towards him. She tilts her head and closes the distance between their lips. 

It isn't anything like before. This kiss isn't of lust, it's of pure admiration and dare he say, or even think it: love.

—

Christmas Eve, 2020

Everyone was gathered around the tree. Moir or Virtue, they were stuck in the house for this night, Scott made sure of it. Him, Romeo, and Tessa wore matching Elf themed onesies. The kids already opened their traditional one gift at Christmas Eve. But there is one kid who hasn't, his very special kiddo. 

Romeo sits on Scott's lap, the McDavid jersey he received as a present thrown over his shoulder as he hugs a silver wrapped box tightly. Scott lowers his neck, his mouth now level with Romeo's ear. He smiles at the blissfully unaware and very tipsy Tessa, chatting with her mom and sister. 

"Call her over now," Scott whispers, patting his son on the back. 

Romeo covers his mouth to giggle. The sound undeniably similar to Tessa's laugh, one of the reasons Scott decided to do this. To make it official and put all the theories to rest.

"Mommy!" Romeo yells, which earns him a teasing glare from Tessa as she walks over. 

"What is it, Baby?" She asks as she positions herself beside the two, then she motions towards the gift in Romeo's hands. "Remember: only one present on Christmas Eve." 

"T," Scott says, his face attempting to hide his grin. He looks down and he bites his lip, as Romeo hands the box over to Tessa. "That's for you."

She examines the silver box, thin and rectangular shaped, much like the ones you might receive a fancy button down in. Her eyebrows arch as she dedicates a minute too long on trying to guess what it is. 

Romeo pushes her arm lightly, urging her to hurry. He looks more excited than her, with his teeth and fists clenched as his whole body shakes. He watches as she slips the lid off, revealing white documents in the box. 

Tessa gasps loudly as she reads the title, so loud it calls for everyone's attention. With all eyes on her, tears begin to trickle down her cheek. She turns to look at her son, then at Scott who reaches for her hand and nods. 

"I want you to adopt me, so you can finally sign my field trip permission forms!" Romeo exclaims, throwing his arms around his mom. 

Scott leans over, placing a kiss on her cheek. "That, and so you can continue doing all the motherly things you do, only now it's official." He continues, his eyes landing on his own mother, "I know it can be hard when all your effort doesn't get recognition." 

Alma smiles back at his son. Their relationship has grown in the year Tessa was welcomed into their family. She really fixes everything. 

"Well, Mama?" Romeo asks, his eyelashes fluttering as he awaits her response. 

"Of course, Baby!" Tessa cries as she engulfs her son in a tight mama-bear-hug. 

When everyone finally retreated to their individual rooms, as did Tessa and Scott. They lay side by side on their king size mattress. She stares at the ceiling as he silently observes her and pondering over how fortunate he feels. Their breathing is synchronized again, something they do unintentionally now. For once everything is at peace and not just momentarily. 

Tessa speaks up, turning her body to face him, sliding her arm underneath her head, "I thought only kids were supposed to open gifts tonight." 

Scott chuckles. That's all she has to say. "You're always gonna be my kiddo." 

"Thank you, Scott." She says, pecking his lips, her smile never leaving her face. "We finally got it right." 

"We did."

—

May 1st, 2021

"Congratulations on the new book, Tessa and Scott!" A reporter asks, using a microphone to amplify the volume of his voice. Smart, since he was a few meters away, getting trampled by other journalists. "What inspired you guys to write this tell-all?"

Scott raises an eyebrow at Tessa, his eyes urging her to answer. She rolls her eyes playfully which he sees and in exchange pokes her rib lightly. She fakes pain in her side, clutching it with her hands, attempting to make him feel guilty. 

He remains unfazed and smiles at the reporter, "Well, Tessa wrote it, really. I just used some of my experience and put it in words." 

"Can you tell us more about that, Tessa?" The reporter asks. 

"Yeah, Tess. Can you tell us more about that?" Scott mocks her. 

Tessa sarcastically laughs at Scott, then stopping once she faces the reporter. "We just wanted everyone to stop making up rumours about our family. Now they have all they need."

"It's all real?" The reporter stupidly asks, then rephrased his question. "This is an autobiography?"

"Mama, Daddy," Romeo calls for his parents, his chubby legs climbing up the stage and underneath the security tape. 

"Does that answer your question?" The pair asks in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you enjoyed this story. It is my first one :) Someday I want to see Tessa and Scott together with two or three kids but that’s just wishful thinking.


End file.
